A Failing Heart
by thatautomailgeek
Summary: Winry Rockbell and Arthur Pendragon have been dating. Things look like they're going well until Winry starts hiding things from her boyfriend. What could be going on? Could this just be their friends overreacting? FMA/Merlin crossover, Winthur, Modern!AU.


Arthur and Winry had only been going out a few months, five maybe, but the blond knew he'd found someone he could really care about, and he was hoping she felt the same about him.

He didn't notice any odd behavior except the gradually more frequently occurring occasion that Winry had a tendency to cancel their plans for reasons that, looking back on, were inconsistent. However, he decided to ignore it. She'd tell him if something was wrong, right? She was probably just getting really busy. They were both busy with college life, and that could get pretty hectic.

After about a month of this, Arthur's best friend, Merlin, and Winry's, Edward, approached him. Merlin began with, "Arthur, we think something's up with Winry." Ed nodded enthusiastically while Arthur shook his head.

Arthur protested, "There's nothing wrong. She would've said so, right?" He had convinced himself that and he was holding on tight as a cobra.

Ed shook his head. "I've known Winry longer than anyone except Granny. She tells people when she needs help."

Merlin crossed his arms. "We're worried but _you_ should talk to her. It seems like she's avoiding you even more than us."

Arthur shook his head again. "I'm not going to ask her about your utterly **thickheaded** conspiracy theories."

Ed and Merlin gave each other a look like, _Does he think we're stupid?_

Ed said one last thing before he and Merlin let Arthur be: "Ask her within three days and tell us or we'll ask her ourselves."

Arthur scoffed at them and asked them to leave him alone. He had work to do…at least some.

But the next day their words started to get to him. The day after that he couldn't bear it.

He went to Winry's dorm, rapping his knuckles on the hardwood door. Winry answered, and apparently she was alone. Her roommate must've been out.

"What is it?" The blonde asked her boyfriend. The small smile that had decorated her features beforehand began to fade as she saw how solemn Arthur looked.

Arthur had been looking at her eyes, but he couldn't bear it. He shifted his gaze slightly to the left of her face, where he saw a stream of blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Well…Merlin and Ed have been talking to me…about you." He took a deep, shuddering breath as his eyes shifted back over to her face.

"I'm not cheating or anything!" Winry said after a moment of realization.

Arthur replied quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"- Nothing. Sorry I asked." He said a little grumpily.

Winry glared at him. "You should go."

Arthur left. He was not in the car for two seconds before he whipped out his phone, angrily punching a group text message to Merlin and Edward.

Arts: there's nothing wrong and now she's mad Merls: u sure? Arts: yea Ed: u better be

It was several weeks before this topic came up again. Winry cancelled her and Arthur's lunch plans because of something with her grandmother. She hadn't been specific…

Merlin was at the doctors' office, so Arthur sent a text to Edward.

Arts: can u make sure she's ok? u live near her grandma right Ed: yea i'll check

It was only fifty minutes later that Arthur let himself check his phone again. And there was a four minute old text message.

Ed: granny's here but she's not

Arthur stared at the words for a minute. She'd lied? There had to be an explanation…right?

His phone began to buzz and he angrily picked it up after reading "Merlin" on the screen. "What is it Merlin?" The blond spat.

"Winry's here. Across the hall from me."

Arthur gaped. "I'm coming over there." This was going to be a bad decision, he knew it in his gut, but he had to know what was going on.

Why Winry was _lying_ straight to his face.

He drove his car there, nearly hitting the speed limit five or six times. He got out of the car and headed towards the office Merlin had told him about.

He saw Winry through a window and the doctor was showing her a chart or a report? He didn't know, but it seemed to upset the blonde a lot. Arthur didn't move, and it was long enough that Winry came out and ran right into him.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" She seemed furious with him.

"Merlin's across the hall," He pointed to the office Merlin was in. "And he saw you here and I wanted to know why you lied to me!"

Winry scoffed at him. "I'm not talking about this."

"Look if we can't talk about it then I don't know if I can trust you. And I can't see anyone I can't trust." Arthur was angry now, not just mad but full-out-furious.

"Fine then!" She said back, fighting the salty tears swelling in her eyes. She turned on her heels, beginning to walk away. But then she stopped, a hand clutching her chest. Then she collapsed onto the hard concrete.

"WINRY!" Arthur yelled, running over to her. What had happened? He tried to lift her, but she was too heavy. He ran inside, frantically saying, "Someone help! My girlfriend- she collapsed- outside!…" And soon several doctors were caring for the blonde girl.

Text to: Merlin Emrys, Edward Elric, Pinako Rockbell Arts: win's in the emergency room

It was two hours later before all three young men and the old woman were in the waiting room of the emergency room. The doctors came out and told Arthur and Pinako they could come in, but Merlin and Ed were to wait. The two being left behind gave each other nervous glances, while the blond and the old woman entered the room. They saw Winry hooked up to a big machine checking her heart rate and blood pressure.

Arthur sat at the foot of her bed and reached out a hand. Her small hand folded into his large soft one, and he said softly, "Whenever you're ready."

The blonde took a shuddering sigh. "I have…I have this heart condition. My dad had it, although Granny doesn't as far as I know." She looked over at her grandmother who shook her head. "My late husband had it." Pinako elaborated.

Winry continued, "Apparently my heart's growth doesn't keep up with my body, so I'm prone to heart attacks and strokes. They don't think I'll survive another one."

"Win-" He didn't even finish what he was saying. Arthur threw his arms around the midsection of his girlfriend, closing his eyes. He felt her arms wrap around her, and he hugged her close. He whispered, "But why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because you'd just treat me like I'm a porcelain doll and I didn't want anything to change. Selfish, really."

"No, not at all."

The two of them sat there awhile, hugging each other and taking comfort in each others' protecting embrace.


End file.
